Weapon Transmutation
The power to '''transform one's weaponry into various different shapes and forms'. Sub-power of Weapon Transformation. Also Called * Weapon Morph * Weapon Shifting Capabilities The user can transform their weapon(s) into different shapes and forms using various means. Associations * Energy Constructs * Matter Transmutation * Weapon Entity Generation * Weapon Manipulation * Weapon Proficiency Known Users Known Weapons Gallery File:Mine_splits_Seryu_in_two.png|Mine (Akame Ga Kill!) can change the components of Roman Artillery: Pumpkin into various weapons, such as a rifle to machine gun to a spiritual-coated blade. File:Imagine_Blade_Level_Max.png|Creed Diskenth (Black Cat) can level up his Imagine Blade, with each level changing it into a different form, from a katana to a scrimitar, to a demonic arm, to a gigantic blade of light. File:Hihīrokane.jpg|The Hihīrokane (BlazBlue) is a katana that can transform into a great green claw upon invocation. File:Gegetsuburi.png|Marechiyo Ōmaeda (Bleach) utilizes his Shikai, Getgetsuburi, changing his blade portion of his katana into a spiked-flail on a chain. File:Ryūmon_Hōzukimaru.png|Ikkaku Madarame (Bleach) using his Bankai, Ryūmon Hōzukimaru, transforming his three-sectioned spear into three gigantic bladed weapons. File:Tsunzakigarasu.gif|Jirōbō Ikkanzaka (Bleach) using his Shikai, Tsunzakigarasu, changing his sword into countless flying shuriken blades. File:Senbonzakura-o.gif|Byakuya Kuchiki (Bleach) using his Shikai, Senbonzakura, changing his sword into one thousand blade slivers. File:Hikotsu_Taihō.gif|Renji Abarai's (Bleach) former Bankai, Hihiō Zabimaru, changes his whip-sword into a gigantic skeletal snake that can also act as a cannon. File:Nejibana.gif|Kaien Shiba (Bleach) using his Shikai, Nejibana, which changes his katana into a triple-pronged spear. File:Kazeshini_Release.gif|Shūhei Hisagi (Bleach) using his Shikai, Kazeshini, which changes his katana into a pair of dual-bladed kusarigama, linked by a chain at their pommels. File:Haruto's_Transformation.png|Haruto (Code:Breaker) can absorb metal via his right arm and transmute it to various weapons, such as a blade or cannon. Janemba's Transmutation.gif|Janemba (Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn) changing an ogre's club into his Dimension Sword via his matter manipulation power,... Janemba Dimension Sword Attack.gif|...granting it his dimension powers File:Magic_Spear,_Ten_Commandments.png|Erza Knightwalker (Fairy Tail) can change the Magic Spear: Ten Commandments between ten different forms, each with a different ability. File:Inuyasha_with_his_Tessaiga.png|InuYasha (InuYasha) had absorbed many types of demonic powers with his Tessaiga, allowing the sword to change its composition to utilize its many abilities. Chōjūrō's Hiramekarei - Hammer!! (Naruto).gif|Chōjūrō (Naruto) can change the chakra stored inside his Hiramekarei into various shapes, such as a hammer... Hiramekarei Longsword Form.png|...or a longer sword. File:Amaterasu_sword.png|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) can change the chakra orb his Susanoo wields into swords, magatama-shaped bullets, and arrows that he can fire off with his crossbow. File:Sword_of_Nunoboko.png|Obito Uchiha (Naruto) can change the shape of his Truth Seeking Orbs, forming into blades, lances, shields, staffs, and even the holy weapon, Sword of Nunoboko. File:Samurai_Sabre_Technique.png|Samurai (Naruto) can change the shape of the chakra coating their swords to axes, scrimitars, spears, longer blades and many other forms. File:Ohm's_Sword.png|Ohm (One Piece) can control the shape of his iron cloud sword via the Eisen Dial, changing into many shapes, including a whip, fan-blade, spear, and iron wall. File:Nonosama_Bo_Trident.png|Enel (One Piece) can use the heat from his electrical powers to heat-smelt his golden Nonosama Bo staff into other shapes, such as a trident. File:Sayaka_Kirasaka_Using_Koukarin.png|Sayaka Kirasaka (Strike the Blood) wields the space-slicing sword, Kōkarin, which she can also warp into a bow to fire off energy arrows. File:Dante DMC.png|Dante (DmC: Devil May Cry) can transform his sword into other weapons, including a scythe and a whip. Rubilax.jpg|Rubilax (Wakfu) can change it's sword form for different effects. File:Shimo_Staff.jpg|Shimo Staff (Xiaolin Showdown) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Object-based Powers Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Transmutation Category:Weapon Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries